


the kissing bridge

by soleil_slytherin



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teen Years, The Kissing Bridge (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil_slytherin/pseuds/soleil_slytherin
Summary: "Richie Tozier’s younger self is holding a knife. He is standing in front of the kissing bridge. God, this is a fucking nightmare."Richie and Eddie find themselves in Richie's memories. More specifically, the day Richie carved his and Eddie's initials into the kissing bridge.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	the kissing bridge

Richie Tozier’s younger self is holding a knife. He is standing in front of the kissing bridge. God, this is a fucking nightmare.

How he and Eddie ended up here, who knows. Probably something to do with that damned clown. All he knows for sure is that he and Eddie are about to watch a memory. A memory he does not want Eddie to see.

Younger Richie is approaching the bridge with the pocket knife held so tightly in his hand that his knuckles are white.

“Eds-” Richie says, grabbing Eddie’s wrist, and, fuck, even he can hear the desperation in his voice. “Eds. Let's get out of here.”

Eddie is transfixed. His eyes don’t leave younger Richie.“Is that you, Richie?”

“Yeah-” Richie says, trying to tug Eddie away, “It’s a memory. C’mon, you don’t want to-”

Younger Richie crouches down. He knows what happens next. He can taste the dry summer air and feel the mix of shame and love building up in his chest. He has relieved this moment in the shower,  
late at night, staring at the ceiling, countless times. 

It’s been five years. Richie is seventeen and the way he feels when he looks at Eddie has not changed. 

“Fuck.” Richie says under his breath, and for the first time since they found themselves inside of this goddamned nightmare, Eddie looks over at Richie. They lock eyes and Eddie must see in Richies face that something is about to happen, because his eyes squint and he glances back to younger Richie.

He is crouching down now, the younger version of himself. He glances around once, twice, and a third time, triple-checking to make sure no one is here. Then he takes the knife and raises it to the kissing bridge. The time it takes to scratch the R feels like eternity.

“Eddie, please.” Richie says one last time. His voice cracks on Eddie’s name. 

“What’s going on?” Eddie is a spectator of this trainwreck. He can’t tear himself away. 

Richie closes his eyes, tight enough so that little balls of light dance in front of his eyelids. He can still feel his hand digging into the wood, carving out the E. He opens them when his younger self has  
completed his task. 

Eddie is observing the letters, almost calmly. “What does the E stand for?”

The words get caught in his throat and they burn. 

“What does it stand for, Richie?” Eddie repeats, and something inside of Richie snaps.

“Take a wild fucking guess!” He screams. Eddie spins around to face him. 

“R-”

“Don’t.” Richie doesn’t yell this time (he can’t yell at Eddie again, couldn't, even if he wanted to) but his voice is still loud. “R + E. Richie and Eddie fucking Kapberack!”

Eddie stumbles back a little. Richie is almost in disbelief. He can’t believe he just said that. 

“I’m in love with you.” Richie says, even as he fights back the tears. It feels like he’s swallowed acid. “I have been for god knows how long, Eds.”

Eddie’s mouth hangs open, but he’s not saying anything. Richie prays that he'll say something, anything-

And then Eddie is stepping forwards, and he’s close, and he wraps his hands around Richie’s waist and he’s hugging him. Richie isn’t sure what’s happening, but he melts into the hug, Eddie’s face pressed into his chest. He wonders if Eddie can feel his heart pounding. 

Eddie looks up. Their faces are inches apart. He’s tempted to crack a joke to break the tension, but he doesn’t know if he wants to break this kind of tension. 

Eddie breaks the distance between them, leaning in and pressing a kiss against Richie’s lips. Richie cannot believe this is happening, but he’s certainly not complaining. He leans into it, savoring every second—he’s been dreaming about this since he was eleven—and god, it’s even better than he had imagined. 

Eddie pulls away, and their bodies are seperated. They both look at each other with wide eyes. 

“Shit.” Eddie wrings his hands. “I think I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“I know I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Richie responds.

Eddie rolls his eyes, but he can’t hold back a laugh, and Richie knows things are going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this at one in the morning so hopefully its decent. it's also my first reddie fic!!


End file.
